


Places To Go, People To See

by Spindizzy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to get out of the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places To Go, People To See

The first time Goku woke up, he threw himself at the bars of his cage again and again, as though the weight of his spindly little body would be enough to break the chains, spells and bars keeping him in place.

He had to get out of the cage. There was something he needed to do - someone he needed to see -

But the days and weeks and years went by and whatever he needed to do retreated back behind the fog with the rest of his memories.

***

_"But I never called anyone," Goku says, blinking up at the shape, holding out his hand. "I didn't know anyone to call."_

***

The first voice Goku ever heard was his own, a raspy croak that startled him into waking. He'd been dreaming about the sun - not the stripes of light that came into his cage, but something bright and blinding that took up the entire world.

And the sun had called him -

"Goku," he repeated, the word hurting in his throat.

***

_"You came back," Goku whispers, clinging to Sanzo's robes. "I thought you'd left me behind."_

***

Goku didn't remember anything - not why he was in the cage, or what he did before it. He just - waits. He doesn't know what he's waiting for, but he's not going anywhere, is he?

He thinks, sometimes, that he's waiting for some_one._ That he's waiting for someone to keep a promise. He tries to remember who promised, or what he was promised, but all he could remember was the sun, bright and gold.

***

_Goku leans forwards one night - Gojyo grumbles and kicks, and Jeep rocks in protest - and rests his head against the back of Sanzo's seat. He curls a hand into Sanzo's shoulder, and mumbles "You should have told me you were coming back."_


End file.
